100 Kata Maaf Untukmu
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang para pasangan DexHolder dan non-DexHolder yang saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Fic spesial lebaran. Pairing: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, Corruptedshipping, Laverreshipping, Dualrivalshipping, Gracefulshipping, Teashipping


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali! Suasana lebaran tak akan lepas dari yang namanya maaf-maafan. Apa yang terjadi kalau pairing-pairing DexHolder dan non-DexHolder saling memaafkan satu sama lain? Terangkum semuanya dalam "100 Kata Maaf Untukmu".**

 **Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow), Oldrivalshipping (GreenxBlue), Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal), Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire), Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum), Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite), Corruptedshipping (Lack-TwoxWhi-Two), Laverreshipping (XxY), Dualrivalshipping (CherenxBianca), Gracefulshipping (WallacexWinona), Teashipping (BillxDaisy)**

 **Pokespe bukan punyaku, aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **.**

 **...**

 **Specialshipping**

"Red-san, maafkan aku,"

"Mengapa? Aku pikir kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku,"

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi..."

"Eh? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja,"

"I... iya. Sebenarnya, Red-san, aku... aku..."

"Ayolah, Yellow, jangan malu-malu,"

"Aku... menci..." dan Yellow terjatuh karena tak tahan menahan malu, pingsan di pelukannya Red. Red hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Yellow yang wajahnya memerah.

"Yellow, Yellow. Maaf membuatmu pingsan, karena sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu, Yellow," kata Red. Dan kemudian Red mencium Yellow di keningnya. Kemudian Red membopongnya sampai ke rumah dan merawatnya sampai dia sadar. Setelah itu, mereka saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

 **...**

 **Oldrivalshipping**

"Green, kau di sana?"

"Ya. Aku di sini,"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Cepatlah, 10 menit lagi aku harus bertarung melawan penantang. Kau tahu kesibukanku di Gym kan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin berkata, aku minta maaf, Green,"

Green yang memegang gagang teleponnya hanya bisa terdiam karena mendengarkan kata-kata dari Blue.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu kesal setiap kali aku di dekatmu,"

"Oh, tak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku agak kaku padamu. Juga memanggilmu 'Gadis Sialan' terus-menerus. Maafkan aku juga, Blue,"

Blue adalah yang terdiam kali ini. Dia tertegun dengan ucapan Green tadi.

"Aku maafkan kau, Greeny..." kata Blue senang.

 **...**

 **Mangaquestshipping**

Gold terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan pintu rumahnya Crystal. Setiap tetangga yang lewat dan menanyakannya hanya akan dijawab dengan kebisuan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sang Penetas ini?

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Gold tidak sengaja menghilangkan data-data penting tentang teori evolusi Pikachu. Itu membuat Crystal sangat marah dan langsung menangis pulang ke rumahnya. Gold yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan langsung berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Saat sampai di rumahnya, pintunya terkunci, Gold langsung berpikir kalau Crystal marah besar padanya dan tak ingin memaafkannya. Karena itu Gold membungkuk sampai sekarang agar Crystal mau memaafkannya," kata Silver, saksi mata kasus ini. Kasihan nasib Gold ini.

 **...**

 **Franticshipping**

"Kau harus mengucapkan 'aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu' sampai aku suruh berhenti!"

"Tapi Sapph, kapan kau—"

"Tak ada tapi! Kau harus melakukannya kalau kau ingin aku menerimamu lagi. Mulai sekarang!" Ruby hanya bisa mendesah lelah sampai memulai aksinya.

"Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu. Aku minta maaf telah melupakan kejadian itu..." dan seterusnya selama tiga jam.

Kejadian apa yang sebenarnya dilupakan oleh Ruby?

 _His love confession to Sapphire..._

 **...**

 **Commonershipping**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Nona,"

"Wah, sepertinya kalian menikmati perjalanan kalian. Aku ikut senang, Diamond,"

"Terima kasih, Platinum—" Diamond langsung menutup mulutnya, menyadari apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau berkata apa tadi, Diamond?" tanya Platinum. Diamond hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, tadi aku menyebut nama depanmu, Nona..." kata Diamond sambil memasang wajah sedihnya. Platinum hanya terdiam di kursinya, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Diamond.

Setelah itu, Platinum tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diamond. Kau telah menunjukkan kebaikanmu padaku. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku tidak memberi tahu nama depanku dari awal," kata Platinum.

"Bolehkah, Platinum?" tanya Diamond. Platinum mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

 **...**

 **Agencyshipping**

"Black... itu kau..." White terkejut karena melihat sosok yang dia sudah tunggu selama 2 tahun ini. Orang yang menghilang selama dua tahun, yang membuat White sedih.

 _Dia kembali..._

"White, ini aku, Black," kata Black. Kembali ke hadapan White setelah lama menghilang. Dan langsung saja, White berlari untuk merangkul Black.

 _Di dalam rangkulan itu, Black hanya bisa mengatakan kata "maaf" karena dia telah menghilang tepat di depannya selama 2 tahun, membuat White sedih. Saat White mendengar itu, tangisan White bertambah keras dan pelukannya bertambah erat._

"Aku... aku memaafkanmu, Black," kata White, lalu mereka tenggelam dalam pelukan yang mereka rindukan selama ini.

 **...**

 **Corruptedshipping**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lack-Two!" seru Whi-two sambil membawa sebuah kado kecil berwarna biru.

"Wah, terima kasih, Whi-Two! Maaf aku merepotkanmu," kata Lack-Two.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf," kata Whi-Two.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau sudah memberitahukan tanggal lahirku. Sementara aku hanya memberitahumu bulan lahirku," kata Whi-Two. Lack-Two tersenyum pada Whi-Two sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya, tak apa-apa lah... kalau kau ingin memberitahuku kapan tanggal lahirmu, bisikkan saja padaku. Tak akan kubocorkan ke orang lain, tenang saja," kata Lack-Two sambil menunjuk telinganya. Whi-Two tahu maksudnya dan mulai membisikkan tanggal lahirnya. Lack-Two mengangguk tanda paham.

"Oke, tunggu kado ultahku, Whi-Two!" seru Lack-Two. Whi-Two hanya bisa tersenyum.

 **...**

 **Laverreshipping**

"Yvonne,"

"Eh? Jarang sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Biasanya kau hanya memanggilku 'Y'. Ada apa, X?" tanya Y. X hanya terdiam sedih.

"Aku minta maaf," kata X. Y terdiam sebentar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Y.

"Tingkah konyolku yang membuatmu harus selalu membujukku keluar rumah dan membuatmu selalu marah, dan karena kepasifanku setelah aku berhenti dari perlombaan," kata X. Lalu Y memeluknya untuk memenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, X. Aku juga minta maaf memaksamu untuk melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kita seperti yang dulu," kata Y.

"Oh, satu lagi,"

"Apa?" lalu X tersenyum padanya kali ini.

"Panggil aku Xavier. Oke?" tanya X sebelum menciumnya.

 **...**

 **Dualrivalshipping**

"Cheren, kau sedang sibuk tidak?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Boleh curhat denganmu tidak?"

"Oh, boleh," lalu Bianca menceritakan ceritanya pada Cheren. Bianca menceritakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang teman. Dia merasa bersalah karena mengganggunya dalam kerjanya sebagai guru. Dia ingin minta maaf padanya tapi dia gugup tentang caranya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Cheren?" tanya Bianca.

"Ya, katakan saja 'aku minta maaf', itu sudah cukup," kata Cheren.

"Ohh..." Bianca mengangguk tanda paham. Lalu Bianca memulai.

"Cheren, aku minta maaf," Cheren langsung kaget.

"Eh? Yang kau maksud tadi itu aku?" tanya Cheren. Bianca mengangguk. Cheren hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya.

"Bianca, oh Bianca..." kata Cheren sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

 **Gracefulshipping**

"Pelatih, apa seharusnya pelatih minta maaf padanya?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ya. Aku menyesali apa yang kulakukan selama ini," kata Winona.

"Tapi apa dia mau memaafkanmu? Dia sekarang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatannya di _Contest_ ," kata Sapphire.

"Ya, tapi kalau aku tidak minta maaf padanya, rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatiku, Sapphire," kata Winona yang kemudian berdiri di depan Sapphire.

"Sapphire, doakan aku berhasil minta maaf padanya," kata Winona yang kemudian lari menuju tujuannya, Wallace.

"Semoga berhasil, Pelatih!" seru Sapphire dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, Wallace berdiri di depan pantai, memandang lautan yang luas.

"Winona, aku menunggumu..." kata Wallace di tengah debur ombak.

 **...**

 **Teashipping**

Sederhana saja. Bill dan Daisy sedang menulis data baru di komputer mereka masing-masing. Untungnya antara komputer mereka sudah terpasang sistem jaringan lokal, jadi mereka bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Pada saat itu...

"Daisy, aku minta maaf,"

"Mengapa?"

"Kemarin aku mengajakmu kencan di waktumu sangat sibuk. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu,"

"Oh, itu? Tak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku kemarin agak emosional. Jadi, bagaimana kencannya?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau malam Minggu?" Daisy melihat jadwal kerjanya dan senyum muncul dari wajahnya. Lalu dia mengetik lagi.

"Aku kosong sepanjang hari Sabtu. Bagaimana kalau kencannya sepanjang hari itu?" Bill langsung setuju dengan idenya Daisy.

 **Selesai. Regulus White Dwarf mengucapkan selamat idul fitri. Maafkan kalau ada tulisan yang salah.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
